


Perfection (That's you)

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae feels down and needs encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection (That's you)

Youngjae sighed and let his body slump onto the bench. He looked up at the sky, shutting one eye against the bright sun and watched the few clouds moving. It was such a nice, sunny day, just the right amount of warmth to wear shorts and sleeveless shirts but not enough to sweat like a pig.

It was so contrary to Youngjae's mood. He wished it would rain instead, drowning his hair and clothes into a clinging mess and cry the tears for him on his face. But it wasn't raining. So he heaved another sigh and closed his eyes.

The sun was warm on his cheeks, but it still couldn't lift his mood. If he couldn't have rain, he tried to think of the next best thing he wanted right now.

 

Something cold touched the skin on his forehead and he opened his eyes to the person standing tall above him. There was what he wanted.

“Yugyeom.” He noted softly.

The other smiled down at him before he rounded the bench and sat down next to Youngjae. He slurped on his own chocolate shake and handed the older boy the plastic cup filled with coffee and ice cubes.

Youngjae smiled in thanks. His mood was a bit better, but he still felt it strain on his face. Yugyeom probably saw it too.

“What's up?” He asked in a soft, sympathizing voice, leaning his shoulder slightly towards him.

Youngjae took the invitation and slid up to him, laying his head on the taller boy’s shoulder.

“I messed up an assignment in my set-theory course.” He breathed, “it was awful, Mrs. Jung was so disappointed with me. My other assignments have been so well, how could I mess it up that much? I thought it was such an easy subject I could do it effortlessly.”

Youngjae could feel the tears behind his eyes. He didn't want to cry. Crying couldn't help him but make him feel even more unaccomplished and disappointing.

 

Yugyeom knew how much this course meant to him. He had always rumbled on about it, how amazing it was to group pitches and breaks and about orderly collections or unorderly collections, and honestly, to Yugyeom it was all just greek. But Yugyeom always enjoyed the way Youngjae was swooning over the theories and equations that noone else in the lecture seemed to appreciate. He was the teacher’s favorite student and Youngjae admired her like nobody else.

 

An arm sneaked around Youngjae’s shoulders and drew him closer. A calmness filled him and the sigh that escaped his lips this time was less frustrated than content.

“Oh Youngjae. Everyone has times where they mess up, it's not just you. Also I'm pretty sure your teacher wasn't as disappointed as you think she was. She loves you, she dotes on you. It's just that perfectionist, self-deprecating side of yours that over-thinks too much, honestly.” He bopped his icy cup against Youngjae's forehead in a joking manner before he spoke seriously again, “All you have to do is do well at the next assignment. But don't try to meet some overrated expectations. Just do your best. And if you fail, well, at least you gave your everything and have no reason to regret. I’m pretty sure if you ask for an assignment to make up for this one, your teacher will gladly accept it!”

He looked at Youngjae for a moment, who finally sported a real, relieved smile.

“Also”, he continued and Youngjae could see the mischief sparkling in his eyes, “good to know that you too are in fact not perfect. I almost started to believe you're not human.”

Youngjae blushed and looked at his hands fondling the coffee cup. “I-I'm imperfect in so many ways. My eyes are small and my nose is too huge for my round face and-”

“Youngjae! Look at me.” Yugyeom touched his cheek carefully and turned his face towards him. Youngjae didn't think he had seen the younger one look so serious before.

“You are one of the most amazing people I've ever met. No, scratch that, you are the most amazing person I ever met. Period. You are always so friendly, going with the good-person-until-proven-differently concept all the time, which is honestly the bravest thing I have ever seen in these times. You are so enthusiastic, helping where you can, driven to learn new things and to share that knowledge, though honestly, my intelligence is not good enough to get all that stuff you’re talking about.

"You adapt to unfamiliar circumstances so well, you're brave enough to fight for what you want and challenge unknown stuff. You worked hard to get here and you’ve made yourself belong here, made a place for yourself. You're incredibly talented too.

"Really Youngjae, you're always lovely and cute and bright, no one can ever resist you. Well, maybe there is one bad thing, your smile is always so blazing, it gives me a sunburn.” He chuckled, “Your eyes are beautiful and to be honest your nose is my favorite”, he bumps his own nose against it in emphasis, “Please don't judge yourself so hard. It hurts me, and Jaebum and Jinyoung and all the other people who love you so dearly. Believe us, when we say you're perfect.”

Youngjae doesn't know how to handle this. He feels overly happy, stupidly, and he is sure his face is so red it could challenge a tomato and win the fight. He buries his face in Yugyeom's chest and breathes a “thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at cheering people up, so Yugyeom is mediocre at it too. But it is the best I could do, so I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> Also I have no knowledge of music theory or anything. Just went half-heartedly over some wikipedia articles orz (just to my defense again: I'm usually no writer.)


End file.
